


Say My Name

by hanshiz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby, Boyfriend Mark Tuan, Bullying, Confessions, Cooking, Cute Guy, Cute Mark Tuan, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Gift, Grocery Shopping, Handsome, Hanshiz, Hanshizy, Hard to get, Hero Mark Tuan, High School, I Love GOT7, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Mark - Freeform, Mark Tuan Cooking, Mark Tuan-centric, Mocking, Moon, Name, POV First Person, Piri, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, School, Slice of Life, Soft Mark Tuan, Special, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Drama, Weird name, aghase - Freeform, baby girl - Freeform, fight, iGot7 - Freeform, knight in shining armor, say my name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz
Summary: She's just an average girl. Nothing was special about her-- well, except her weird name. The name she grew to despise her whole life.But suddenly, a guy comes along just to remind her what her name is, every single time.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Original Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First publicized GOT7 fanfiction I made. I hope you'll like it.

_'Baby Girl'_

I always hated my name. 

A name I was born with, and clearly registered on my birth certificate.

I don't know why my parents even thought of naming a child such a name... but, here I am. An unlucky average girl with a weird name. 

I had been on the receiving end of many insults and mockery, and it just seemed to be normal that I would brush all of those hurtful words away. It became normal just as a greeting is.

However, _you_ came along.

A guy so persistent to call me by the name I loathed for years.

But please, one more time.

_Say my name._


	2. Transferee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Baby Girl finally meets the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my English if ever there are certain grammatical errors. It's not my first language.

"Baby Girl!"

"Hey, Baby Girl, give me a kiss!"

"You have so many boyfriends, Baby Girl, eh? Hahaha!"

* * *

Everyday, _stupid_ words from _stupid_ bullies are thrown right to my face. Every morning, this is how I am greeted. Never ending mockery. 

If I was the same girl as I was before, I would've cried right then and there. I would've thrown a fit, and made a fool out of myself in front of them. Now, I just choose to ignore them. They're not worth any attention. After all, it would _hurt_ them more if I just ignored them since they want my attention _so_ much.

It's so tiring to hear them say worthless words; but fighting with them is even more tiring. I can't do anything, anyway. However hard I fight with them to protect myself, it won't change the fact that _'Baby Girl'_ is written on my birth certificate—clearly.

I walked straight to my classroom. Class is about to start anyway—I don't really want to be late for class, if the only reason is as stupid as those who keep on mocking me.

"Babe!" A cheery voice called.

"Good morning, Piri," I greeted my best friend—and only friend for the matter.

"Hey, did you know we have a transfer student today?"

_She's so energetic. Isn't she sleepy to be awake at this goddamn hour in the morning?_

"Nope. I think I fell asleep yesterday when that was announced," I giggled. 

In my defense, it's not my fault for falling asleep during homeroom! Technically, it was _way_ past dismissal time, and our teacher prolonged it after talking about his life story as if we care about it. I was so bored that I fell asleep—I didn't even know such an announcement will be made.

I stared at her; I _know_ that face she was making. She wants to tell me _something_ but is still contemplating if I would be happy about what she would say.

"Okay, spill it."

As if a light bulb was switched on; her previously bothered face was quickly replaced with an excited expression. _She's so easy to please._

"They're saying that the transfer student is a guy. And he's supposed to be _super_ handsome!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Look at this girl, she's feeling so giddy even without seeing the guy first. Never had a boyfriend, but collects crushes like seashells!

Shaking my head, I straightened my posture—stretching my stiff body.

Just in time, the professor appeared. _The guy who's more effective than sleeping pills._

"Before we start the class, I'll be introducing your new classmate," he motioned for the student to come in.

 _Shit._ He does look handsome. Very much so.

As if in a movie, everything seemed to be in slow motion. It's not like I'm trying to be cheesy. I'm probably exaggerating—I just seemed to be caught in a trance. 

Tall, pointed nose; fair skin, as if he's the very definition of what should happen after a skincare; and his eyes... _damn._

"—abe. Hey, Baby Girl!" Piri whispered loudly.

I felt goosebumps all over my body when our eyes met. I didn't even notice that my best friend was calling me.

"—What?!" I acted as if I was irritated. I wouldn't admit that I was just embarrassed to be caught dazing off just because of a guy. 

She looked at me strangely. Shifting her eyes to the transfer student, before looking at me once again. She repeated that for a number of times before smiling _creepily._

"What are you smiling for?" I feigned ignorance.

"You're having a crush!" She squealed in a singsong voice.

_This girl._

"Who's having a crush? Me? As if!"

Piri merely smiled at me, shifting her full attention to the transfer student.

_"I'm Mark Tuan. It's nice to meet you all."_


	3. Scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark scolds her for being too soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I really do have a friend whose name IS Baby Girl. Like it's legit written on her birth certificate. This is actually a gift for her.

"Baby Girl's her name? Hahaha. Does her parents even love her?"

"Would someone really name their child like that? It's like they didn't even give it much of a thought after knowing she's female. Hahaha."

* * *

I wouldn't bat an eye towards their mockery—it doesn't hold _any_ value. I don't care about what they say; after all, I don't live to please _any_ of them.

I wouldn't even give it much thought, nor would I even think of it in the first place. _I wouldn't_ —if not for the fact that they included my parents in their mocking 

"Take that back!" I growled.

The girl merely smirked, "What if I don't want to? You can't do anything."

I began to see red. The urge to smack her face was getting more intense as I stared at her. 

However, before I could even say something, a tall guy blocked my view.He stood in front of me protectively, his shoulders tensed—though I can't see his face.

"...Mark," I whispered breathlessly. What is _he_ doing here? Why would a transferee—who I haven't even talked to for the whole week since he came here—help me?

"What did you say?" His face remained passive, though an underlying tone can clearly be heard.

"What? That her parents hate her so much that they would give her such name?" She hollered. _She's having so much fun mocking me, no?_

Mark stepped closer, "Is that what you said? All I heard was complete _bullshit._ " The sharpness of his voice cut through atmosphere.

Everything became silent. Everyone was tense. No one spoke a word, as they're trying to gauge the happenings.

* * *

I don't know what happened next; everything became a blur. All I knew was one moment I was staring at his back, and the next, I was practically being dragged away from the scene.

"—Mark!" I protested. Though I called him, he showed no signs of stopping. Mark continued to pull me with him—even if we were _far_ from them already. 

He eventually stopped, though his hand remained circling my wrist.

No one moved between the two of us. No words were spoken. We were both waiting for the other to talk, but I broke the silence first.

"Mark," I started, taking a deep breath in, "thank you."

The guy stared at me deeply into my eyes. The intensity was _too_ much for me that I eventually broke contact. Finding everything else interesting—except him.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking, "Are you alright?"

The sudden question caught me off guard. _Is he seriously asking that? I'm fine..._

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" he added, as I didn't answer him earlier.

I stared at him confusedly. "I was... going to. But then you came..."

 _How would I fight when you were_ literally _blocking me?_ Of course, I didn't say that. It was too sarcastic—he helped me, and I wouldn't want to annoy him.

Mark stared at me blankly, as if contemplating whether to continue scolding me or not.

"This _isn't_ the first time that happened, right? Why didn't you fight them?"

There's something in his tone that I couldn't put my finger on. Is he irritated? Disappointed?

"...There's no use retaliating." I whispered. Embarrassing as it is, it's true. There's no point if I fight them or whatsoever. Everything would just blow up to proportions.

Mark's eyebrows knitted in irritation. _Look at this guy, I'm telling the truth and he's going to be irritated._ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever I say, what ever I do... nothing's going to change! Baby Girl is, and will always be, my name! It's clearly printed on my birth certificate no matter what happens! It's even on my baptismal certificate."

"But it's going _too_ far! They're taking your apathy as a cue to mock you further!"

I bit my lip. I _know_ what he's trying to say, but I don't want to listen.

"They won't stop bothering me even if I fight back. I'd rather not waste any energy on them." I stopped talking the moment I realized something. _He's hand is still holding mine._ "Could you let me go already?"

Mark's eyes widened before his face reddened. With shock written all over his face, he quickly let go of my hand as if I have a disease or something. _Isn't your reaction_ too _exagerrated?_

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't notice," he tried explaining as his hand raised to cover his mouth.

I shook my head, giggling a bit. I don't have the energy to argue with him anymore.

"Whatever. Just... let me be. I can handle myself." I was about to walk away when I stopped for a moment, "Thank you, anyway." With that, I turned away from him. To turn away from the mess of today.

I wasn't even _that_ far away when I heard him calling my name.

"Baby Girl!"

Nope. Nope. Nope.

I'm not going to turn to him anymore. _I don't have the energy to ride with whatever trip he wants._

Completely ignoring him, I continued walking farther away from him.

_"Take care, Baby Girl!"_


	4. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, lunch became much more interesting than it was before. 
> 
> All thanks to a certain Mark Tuan.

"Baby Girl, good morning!" A cheery greeting from a certain man was the first thing that I heard upon arriving at school.

I don't understand what happened; but ever since that day where Mark helped me, he made it a habit to call me—with my whole first name. He's having _too_ much fun with my name; though, I can't say the same for me. I think my eyebrows have been meeting more often than it used to—courtesy of the aforementioned man.

* * *

"Baby Girl, are you going to eat, yet? What are you having for lunch?" he asked, one time we were about to take our lunch break.

It's irritating; a little more push and I'll definitely smack him. I'm not having fun with the constant calls for my name. It's as if he's deliberately annoying me. I'm not happy with my name to begin with!

"Mark, if you don't have anything to do, or if you can't find anyone to talk to, find something to be busy with. You're having too much fun with me, no?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled, "No. I'm _not_ having fun, per se. I'm just asking—as a friend." He smiled innocently as if he wasn't doing anything irritating.

"Why are you hell bent on saying my name? I know 'Baby Girl' is my name. It's clearly written on my birth certificate. I also won't _ever_ forget it—I'm reminded by that fact every single day," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process.

He didn't say anything; Mark merely looked at me. _Whatever,_ it's not important, anyway. I turned my back to him, walking casually towards the cafeteria. I'm already famished! If the food's all gone, I'm going to blame him for holding me up.

* * *

I was already holding a tray full of food as I search for a vacant table. Scanning my eyes around the cafeteria, I seemingly can't find any; the whole place was filled with buzzing students from various levels.

I kept ignoring a man who was waving at me crazily since I started to look for a table. I had no choice left—either I accept his invitation, or I'll eat standing up. I sighed in defeat. I'm too hungry.

Calmly, I set the tray on the table, before looking at him.

"Baby Girl! It's a good thing you saw me; otherwise, you wouldn't be able to sit anywhere," he innocently said.

_Way to state the obvious._

"...Yeah," I said for the sake of responding. Though, I'm not rude enough to ignore his kind gesture, so I spoke again. "Thank you."

"For?" Mark confusedly stared at me.

"The table."

He merely smiled at me. Why? Why does he keep on smiling at me? _Stop it, Mark. My heart's palpitating again._

"Baby Girl," he called me for the nth time that day.

I didn't respond to him. It's not like I'm being mean on purpose. I'm just so hungry that I'm not in the mood to say anything.

"Baby Girl."

"Baby Girl."

" _Hey_ , Baby Girl."

"Baby Girl..."

I gulped a glass of water, before responding, "What is it, Mark? You keep on calling me... a little more and you'll surely regret it!"

I threatened him, but he merely smiled at me—amused with my annoyed reaction. Tch. He's like that just because he knows that even if I do threaten him, I wouldn't really do _anything._ Ever since he kept on bugging me, I told him the same lines over and over again—only to withdraw such intentions later on.

"Nothing, I just want to call you. Is that bad?" Mark even gave off a little chuckle. Finding the whole situation amusing.

I glared at him halfheartedly, " _Yes,_ it is. Especially, if you don't have anything to say."

"I do have something to say, then," he said seriously.

I hummed in response, waiting for his answer.

"...Baby Girl," he finished innocently.

_Annoying!_


	5. Grocery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she was dragged around by Mark.

"Baby Girl, are you going home?" Mark asked after our last subject.

I nodded while I fixed my bag. Looking at the window beside me, I frowned. "Yes, I think its going to rain anytime soon."

"Let's have a date!" he _enthusiastically_ said.

Date? Is he going _crazy?_ I stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him. I _just_ said that it might pour later, then he invites me to a date?

"Nope. I don't want to. Date yourself," I scoffed at him. 

"Come on, let's have a date."

"No."

I was about to leave him, but he grabbed my arm. _No choice,_ I had to look at him. He's so persistent!

"I don't want to, okay? _Why_ would I go on a date with you? If you're bored, then don't include me in your crazy antics!"

It's like a reflex to just act grouchy in front of him, or every time he talks to me. I _don't_ know myself; it's like, he made it a habit to annoy me effortlessly. 

He keeps on annoying me, and wouldn't back down—even if I threaten him with body pain! 

One more thing, he keeps on saying my name as if I don't know what it is!

Mark laughed softly, "Okay, okay. Let's not call it a date. Just come with me for a while." He stretched out a hand to me.

I stared at his hand. _He's so persistent._ What is he up to that he's involving me with this?

I stared at him for a moment. I sighed; defeated, I placed my hand on his.

"Alright."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking through the shelf filled with seasonings. "Wait a minute! Did you take me here because you don't have money?! Oh my, Mark Tuan! Be ashamed of yourself!!"

He furrowed his brows before lightly tapping my forehead with the curry pack he grabbed from the shelf.

"Stupid! What would I do with _your_ money? I have my own," he rolled his eyes. "Just accompany me, don't ask any more questions!"

I rolled my eyes _back_ at him. He's so annoying. I _should_ be sleeping at home; alas, I'm here at the grocery, buying beef cuts.

"What is this for? Were you asked to do some errands, then you need someone to help you carry all of this?" I asked, eyeing the cart.

Mark blankly stared at me, "You're noisy."

Furrowing my brows, I scoffed at him, "What? My gosh, Mark. If you won't tell me what my role is here for, then I'll just leave."

"Baby Girl," he said in an exasperated tone, " _Just_ keep quiet and accompany me. You don't have anything else to do, right? Tomorrow's the weekend."

I puffed my cheeks in irritation, "Fine!"

In fairness, we were going around the grocery but I can tell he's really accustomed to where everything is placed. He's not wasting time looking for stuff. I feel like he's doing this every now and then; even when he was picking out meat cuts, he was cautious. _So domesticated._

"...Do you like to cook?" I asked when we were _too_ quiet.

Mark nodded, "I'm responsible of cooking for all of us."

"How many are you at home?"

"Seven," he laughed when he saw my jaw opening slightly. "Yes, we're seven cousins staying together. Our parents thought of just renting an apartment for all of us—it would be cheaper and safer."

"So... this is for them?"

He nodded again.

_He's interesting._

* * *

We're done shopping. Unlike his usual demeanor, Mark was uncharacteristically quiet. It doesn't suit him. What suits him more is his smiling face, and even his annoying loudness. The Mark Tuan who smiles out of the blue... that _killer smile._

 _"_ What's your problem?" I asked directly. There's no use beating around the bush.

He looked at me as if he wasn't sure if he would tell me what he was thinking, "...I'm _nervous?"_

Nervous? Why? Would he be reprimanded if he goes home late? Or is there someone who would get mad if we were seen together?

"Hey, would someone get mad? Wait a minte! Do you have a girlfriend, that's why you're nervous to be seen with me?!"

He tapped my head with his wallet, "You know, you're quite stupid at times. I wouldn't invite you if I have one. Just... I'm just nervous."

I won't answer him anymore! Hmph. I'm the one getting hit even though he's the one who won't answer correctly. _Is that right?!_


	6. Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baby Girl finally met the infamous cousins of Mark Tuan.

"Huy, where are we going?" I kept asking him for the nth time now; yet, he still won't answer me properly. Hmph. Let him be. He wouldn't there kidnap and sell me, right?

I followed him until we reached a familiar subdivision. It was a walking distance, and the same way to my house so it wasn't really a hassle.

However, we stopped in front of a simple two-story house. The exterior was simple, and was surrounded by different plants. It looked like a greenhouse of sort if I wasn't aware that it was a residential house.

I was about to ask him where we were; however, a tall figure suddenly rushed towards Mark before glomping him.

"Mark!! You're late! I was dying of hunger!" The man childishly whined, clinging to Mark as if his life depended on him.

Slowly, the man looked at me when he noticed my presenced. His eyes went wide as he turned red. Coughing, he straightened his posture as if he didn't do anything embarrasing.

"...Oh." He cleared his throat before speaking, "You have a visitor. Come inside."

It's as if... nothing happened. 

I watched as he went inside before us. Giggling, I watched Mark facepalm. 

"That's my cousin... I'm sorry... about that," he excused. 

I smiled at him, "I don't mind."

Mark directed me to sit on the sofa. In all fairness, even with the seven of them being all male, the house was clean and organized.

"Sit there, I'll cook for us."

I looked at him upon realization, "...You pulled me here so I can eat?"

I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear, he blushed—causing him to cover his face. "I'll cook now!" 

_Luh_. His mood changes more than I do _._

I was left playing on my phone. What was I supposed to do? I don't know how to cook, so I wouldn't be able to help him. He might even get irritated that I'll just get in the way.

While I was bored out of my wits, a guy approached me. He sat directly in front of him.

"You're Baby Girl?"

I looked at him first. The man suddenly spoke that it caught me off-guard. I don't even know him.

"Yes. You're Mark's cousin?"

He smiled at me, _widely._ Extending an arm, he reached for a handshake. 

"Nice! So you're Baby Girl. Mark has told us _so_ much about you!" He sent a teasing smile. "I'm Bambam, by the way."

"Nice meeting you," I said, though I was curious to what Mark told them about me.

"Bambam, fix your stuff! It's all over the place!" Another man said. He noticed me; thus, he sent a smile towards me. "You have a visitor, Bam?"

"That's Mark's—"

"—What Mark's?!"

"—vistor."

We said at the same time. I was shocked; why did he had to say that? I felt my heart skipped a beat. I don't even know why, but I became flustered all of a sudden. Maybe it's because I didn't want them to misinterpret? Yes. Maybe that's why.

"I'm Jaebeom, by the way."

"Baby Girl."

"Ah, you're the infamous Baby Girl. I like your name, it's like an endearment already," he teased. Laughing a little.

Bambam looked as if he was having the time of his life as he hysterically laughed. 

I turned red because of Jaebeom's statement. It was as if he was flirting with me, but its just common sense so I didn't think too much of it—after all, I'm used to people making fun of my name. 

"Hey, Jaebeom, Bambam, don't bother Baby Girl. _Leave_ her alone," Mark threatened, hitting the two boys with a clean ladle. 

"Don't approach what's mine..." he stopped for a moment as if realizing something. Quickly, he cleared his throat, "...my guest."

Ha... Mark Tuan, what's up with you, why are you sending me mixed signals? _I'm so confused._

We all went silent, before Jaebeom and Bambam's laughter filled the place. They were laughing so hard to the point of finding it hard to breathe. Mark, on the other hand, turned so red he looked like a strawberry. Without any word, he left us alone.

"Huh?" _What the heck is going on, Mark Tuan?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is also uploaded on my Wattpad account, Hanshiz. Though it's written in Tagalog/Filipino and English combination.


End file.
